


Silence Is Golden

by HolyTrinity



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

When Yixuan woke up that morning, he went about his normal routine. He shuffled into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Pleased, he went about making some breakfast. They had a free day today so he wasn’t going to wake the others. He would let them wake up on their own for once. Things were quiet as he cooked and moved around and he found himself falling into a rhythm.

When Sungjoo showed up, Yixuan smiled at him and nodded towards the rice cooker. Sungjoo changed gears and went to check on it, covering a yawn with his free hand. Wenhan came out shortly after but he quietly went to the living room after greeting them. Yixuan didn’t mind, he just went back to what he was doing.

It was when breakfast was over that Yixuan decided to go wake up their youngest. He eyed the filled plates before glancing at Sungjoo. The younger grinned and held up his hands to show he hadn’t tried to take anything. Pleased, Yixuan went for the Leo room.

Inside, he wasn’t surprised at all to see the two of them deeply asleep. Quietly, he moved over the two of them and gently began the process of waking them up. Yibo grumbled a bit and shifted away but Yixuan was expecting the most noise to come from Seungyoun. However, he was in for quite the surprise when Seungyoun opened his eyes and didn’t say anything at all.

Instead, he blinked a few times before getting up and off the bed. Yixuan’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the necklace Seungyoun was wearing. Actually, it wasn’t a necklace at all. It was a golden chain, coiled around Seungyoun’s neck three times. The three coils were kept together by the chain being wrapped vertically around them. The chain didn’t even end there. Instead, it went down to Seungyoun’s bellybutton where a solid gold weight the size of a golf ball connected to it.

Yixuan had never seen the chain before in his life, let alone last night. He was too stunned by the accessory and how quiet Seungyoun was being that he could only watch as the younger pulled on a tank top, carefully fixing the chain. He didn’t make eye contact with either person in the room before he left. Yixuan stared for a moment before turning to look at Yibo. Their youngest was still sitting up in his bed, yawning. When he caught Yixuan’s gaze, he shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it, 哥. He’s fine,” Yibo said, getting up. Yixuan decided to take him for his word and informed him that breakfast was ready. Still a little confused, Yixuan found himself in the kitchen. Sungjoo had one small grain of rice on the corner of his mouth. Yixuan sighed, flicking him on the forehead before removing it.

When Yibo came out, they moved things to the living room. Wenhan was sitting on the couch with Seungyoun sitting on the floor, pressed against his leg and his chin on Wenhan’s knee. When the food was properly placed on the table, Yixuan watched as the others started eating. Except Seungyoun.

Seungyoun seemed content where he was, looking at the floor with a sleepy tilt to his features.

“Are you okay, Seungyoun?” Yixuan asked, unable to help himself. Seungyoun looked up but he didn’t actually make eye contact with Yixuan. He nodded but didn’t say anything, not even lifting his chin from Wenhan’s knee. Yixuan would’ve still been confused if it weren’t for Wenhan reaching over and running his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair. He leaned down and said something to Seungyoun that no one else could hear. Immediately after he pulled away, Seungyoun shifted towards the table and started eating.

Oh. It was _that_ kind of situation. With a thoughtful nod to himself, Yixuan went back to his meal, content now that he knew what was going on.

After breakfast, the members shifted into doing other things. It was Sungjoo’s turn for dishes so the others settled down to play video games for a bit. Seungyoun had returned to his place pressed against Wenhan’s leg. It was weird, the dorm being so quiet, not even the brutal fatalities of Mortal Kombat X helped. However, it was agreed that interrupting a scene wouldn’t really benefit Seungyoun at all. Although the details of Wenhan and Seungyoun’s relationship wasn’t common knowledge, the telltale signs of a scene helped the other members work around it.

And that was how their day went. Seungyoun was impossibly quiet the entire time. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone at all. The only thing that worried Yixuan was the lack of movement, but Wenhan knew Seungyoun’s limits more than Yixuan so he didn’t comment. Besides, no matter how sweet Wenhan was, Yixuan doubted he’d be too happy with Yixuan trying to butt in on the care of his sub. At least Seungyoun was seated on a pillow, something Yixuan hadn’t noticed until Yibo had moved to change the game.

The only thing that helped with how quiet it was without Seungyoun talking was when Sungjoo decided to play COD Online. That definitely got some noise. Eventually, the others were so focused on the game they were no longer thinking about how quiet Seungyoun was.

In fact, the couple weren’t being paid any mind at all. Which was why Wenhan curled his pointer finger around the chain. Seungyoun inhaled deeply but was otherwise completely still. He’d been doing so well and he knew that if he just stayed quiet, Wenhan would take care of him. Seungyoun was careful to regulate his breathing as Wenhan looped the chain around his finger a few times. He tugged lightly, playfully testing, but Seungyoun remained still and quiet. Wenhan smiled.

Wenhan didn’t plan on teasing Seungyoun for much longer, in fact he quite missed the younger’s voice. However, he was trying to make a point, hence their situation. As it were, Seungyoun was doing very well. Wenhan lifted his finger, watching the weight get closer. When he grabbed it, Seungyoun bit his lip but still didn’t say anything. Slowly, Wenhan ran his fingers around the weight, slowly letting it fall, the chain sliding over his finger.

Wenhan was careful, watching Seungyoun and tugging on the chain a little. Seungyoun gasped soundlessly when the chain looped around his throat tightened. It wasn’t enough to do anything, just enough to tease. It worked well. Wenhan wasn’t surprised at all when Seungyoun nuzzled at his fingers, pouting up at him without actual eye contact being made. Wenhan figured it was time they take their leave. The others didn’t even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenhan barely even got the door closed before Seungyoun was pressed against him. He still didn’t say anything, but that wasn’t necessary. Instead, he let his hands roam as he pressed kisses to Wenhan’s Adam’s apple. He tugged at Wenhan’s clothes but considering he didn’t have permission, he didn’t go further than that.

“You did so well, kitten,” Wenhan said. Seungyoun sighed in relief and pressed closer, one hand disappearing under Wenhan’s shirt.

“Hyung,” Seungyoun whimpered nipping at Wenhan’s chin. Wenhan didn’t answer, instead using his energy to get Seungyoun on the bed. He was the one who cleaned the sheets so he doubted Sungjoo would mind. Plus it gave Sungjoo a reason to sleep in Yixuan’s bed and Sungjoo was always eager for that.

Seungyoun was making soft little noises to get Wenhan’s attention, and Wenhan laughed, tugging the tank top off.

“I thought we learned about patience,” Wenhan said. Seungyoun whined but slowed down, letting Wenhan take over again. Pleased, Wenhan tossed the tank top off to the side and worked on Seungyoun’s pants. The younger wasn’t wearing anything underneath considering Wenhan had told him not to the night before.

“Hyung,” Seungyoun wiggled, fingers reaching out but not touching Wenhan just yet. Wenhan hummed in response, shifting up to kiss Seungyoun. The happy noises Seungyoun made had Wenhan laughing into the kiss but he didn’t pull away. Laughter faded away as the kiss got more heated. When Wenhan began pulling away, Seungyoun chased after him, making sad noises. His reactions were just too cute. Wenhan decided not to punish him for them. Instead, he pressed a firm hand to Seungyoun’s shoulder and the younger calmed immediately.

Wenhan shifted around, grabbing the lube. He made a mental note to buy more but there was enough for now. Seungyoun was patient through the first finger. Wenhan could practically see the energy and need strumming through him, but he kept his cool. That is, until Wenhan got a third finger inside him.

“Oh, hyung!” Seungyoun cried, back arching as he rolled down on Wenhan’s fingers. Wenhan watched him do it, encouraged him even. Seungyoun writhed and moaned, finding the perfect spot and aiming for it. Wenhan allowed it for a few moments, watching Seungyoun’s dick harden. When he was at full length, Wenhan stopped moving his fingers. Seungyoun whined, pressing his feet flat on the bed, trying to press down and ride Wenhan’s fingers on his own.

“Stop,” Wenhan ordered, slapping Seungyoun’s thigh. The younger trembled, biting his lip as Wenhan pulled his fingers out. Seungyoun was breathing hard, eyes following Wenhan’s every movement.

“Hands and knees. Now.” Seungyoun couldn’t move fast enough. He rolled over, careful not to tangle up the chain as he did so. When he was propped up, Wenhan shifted up behind him. He stroked his dick a few times, rubbing lube on it before lining up.

He was careful as he pushed inside of Seungyoun, filling him up. Seungyoun moaned, holding onto the covers so tightly his knuckles were white. Wenhan had to take a few breaths himself, aware that it’d been a while since they’d had sex. He had no intentions of hurting Seungyoun in a way that wouldn’t bring pleasure. So waiting a few breaths was worth it.

“Hyung,” Seungyoun’s voice was soft, barely there. Wenhan would’ve mistaken it for a pant if he weren’t looking for a sign that Seungyoun was ready. Grabbing Seungyoun’s waist, Wenhan shifted backwards before pushing back in. He did a few simple strokes like that until Seungyoun whined, then he pushed in with purpose. Seungyoun nearly choked on the whine he let out.

And just like that, Wenhan was moving at a fast pace that made it hard for Seungyoun to think coherently. Instead, he just held on for the ride, pushing his hips back to press against Wenhan. Seungyoun was so into it that he didn’t even feel Wenhan grab the gold chain. However, he felt it when Wenhan began wrapping it around his hand, tugging hard.

For a moment, Seungyoun couldn’t breathe, his mind short circuited and it felt like he was floating. And then Wenhan let up on his hold and air rushed into his lungs. Air didn’t stay long as Seungyoun moaned long and loud. Wenhan was pleased with himself but he pushed Seungyoun’s head down into the pillow either way.

“Gotta be quiet kitten,” Wenhan said as Seungyoun’s hands shifted up to accommodate his new position.

“I’ll be good, hyung, please,” Seungyoun pleaded. Wenhan pulled on the chain again. Seungyoun’s mind short circuited again and his walls clenched down on Wenhan’s dick. That didn’t stop Wenhan at all. Instead he fucked deeper into Seungyoun, mentally keeping count. When fifteen seconds had passed, he lessened his hold on the chain. Seungyoun was moaning immediately, but the pillow kept the volume down. Seungyoun’s hole fluttered around Wenhan’s dick.

“Hyung,” Seungyoun murmured, relaxed and fucked out already.

“That’s not what you call me,” Wenhan replied, voice just as soft. Instead of letting Seungyoun fix his mistake, he pulled on the chain again, this time harder. Keeping count, Wenhan buried himself as deep as he could and grinded against Seungyoun. The younger twitched but otherwise didn’t respond. Wenhan lessened his hold on the chain again and Seungyoun was coherent enough to turn his head as he _screamed_ into the slightly damp pillow.

“Uhn, fuck! Sir, please, I need to-” whatever Seungyoun was going to say, was cut off by Wenhan tugging on the chain. Instead of taking his breath, it pulled Seungyoun until his back was curved in. Wenhan shifted up, grabbing Seungyoun’s shoulder with the hand that had the chain in it. Seungyoun couldn’t really do much in this position but Wenhan didn’t want him to. Instead he fucked him hard and fast, keeping Seungyoun close.

Seungyoun was panting, pushing out way more air than he was taking in. His lashes fluttered and he bit down on his lip hard, trying not to be too loud. The others tolerated them so long as Seungyoun didn’t get super loud. Seungyoun was honestly more worried about the punishment from Wenhan if he got too loud.

“Fuck,” Wenhan grunted, smacking Seungyoun’s ass with the hand that had been on his hip. Seungyoun’s eyes watered a bit and before he could emit a noise of appreciation, Wenhan was choking him again. Seungyoun’s eyes rolled upward and he shuddered, so close to the edge he could feel it.

Wenhan made a low noise Seungyoun didn’t hear before he came. At the same time, he let go of the chain and Seungyoun came so hard and unexpected that he passed out, trembling a little. For a second, Wenhan just hovered over him, focusing on catching his breath. When he was settled, he gently pulled out and went to the bathroom. A bonus of having a private bathroom, he didn’t need to get dressed.

It took Wenhan five minutes to clean Seungyoun up and then himself. Changing the covers was harder but it was necessary. When Seungyoun came to, he was warm and safely wrapped in Wenhan’s arms. He made a small noise as he wiggled until he was facing Wenhan. He wiggled around more until the crown of his head was under Wenhan’s chin. Then he latched onto the other, calming down once he was in the position he liked. Wenhan ran his hand up and down Seungyoun’s back, murmuring softly to Seungyoun until the younger fell asleep. Wenhan only fell asleep when he was sure Seungyoun was alright, but when he let himself relax, he was out like a light.


End file.
